The Child
by stupidmonkey
Summary: this is about Jenny Jonshon and the illegimate child she had years ago get ready for the ride to start and never to end


Disclaimer: I do not own my super ex girlfriend this story is only for enjoyment

Chapter one 

1988

Jenny Johnson was at a party, ever since the freak meteor shower she was changed golden blonde hair, blue eyes and an impressive figure. And a slew of impressive powers ranging from super strength to laser vision but she had to hide her impressive powers and looks from the world but ever since that day she was changed and she was finally liked and popular but she had a lot to drink even though she was a super hero she was still utterly human and she was drunk…..

"Barry , oh just the guy I wanted to see" jenny jumped of the couch and grabbing his arm pulling him towards her car she opened the passenger door and shoved him in then hurried around to the drivers side she opened it and slumped into the leather seat she turned and locked her blue brilliant eyes on Barry " Barry I want to say I miss you and before the meteor I was different but I'm not that different and I want to finish what could have been " Barry smiled and leaned over kissing her softly then more passionately as time went by the hours wore on and then the sunlight drew in through the outside world

Jenny's eyes fluttered open she rose from her sleep and turned her graze to her right to see Barry sleeping peacefully she lifted him softly up and placed him outside the car she took off and went home . Once she had entered her house her father made with the crazy father card "where were you" "at a friend's house working on a science project. I fell asleep I'm sorry it was an accident" he seemed to believe this intricate web of lies and she made her way up to her room to have a shower and get a change of cloths

One month later

She was puking every morning and she knew either two things could have happened she was pregnant or she was very ill whatever it was she couldn't go to any ordinary doctor she had to go to Doctor Lila who acted on behalf op superheroes and had helped her emotionally when she became a superior being and was having troubles with her powers yep Lila would know what to do

"Jenny what you have is going to take time to get through" Doctor Lila said with foreknowing "so can I take any medication to make it better or for it to go away" jenny asked "I wouldn't recommend it because the fact is your pregnant" jenny look downcast this was the last thing she wanted to hear how could this of happened there was that time she woke up to Barry after Kelly Wardens party but that couldn't be she wasn't even attracted to Barry.

8 months later

she lay in the hospital bet in labor her father was angry at first but changed after he learned she was a extremely scared woman but her choice was to give up the child to human services and she did she didn't have the time or place to care for a baby and her life was too risky for one no it was better off for her and the baby that they parted ways and that was it the baby was adopted not long after the birth by a couple in Vancouver Canada and it was known that her little boy was content.

2007

Adam Carter was looking at the clock ticking away above the teachers desk he seemed misplaced in a train of thought only just a few minutes ago he had finished his last exam there would be no more of these until university which he wasn't really looking forward to but its what his parents wanted. Just then the teacher said that time was up and to hand in the test Adam was the first one up and out of the classroom out on to the stifling summer air and the impressive sunshine.

"Adam" Adam turned at the sound of his friend's voice "hey max, what's up?" "Same old same old and I was wondering if you wanted to go to a Nickleback concert". Max showed two tickets to the sold out concert Adam had been trying to get for month "ya why not" they both told each other they would meet each other at gm place (the place where concerts are usually played).

So as night fell Adam changed in to a white button up shirt, blue jeans and a brown leather jacket and made his way to GM place. Once he got there he waited until 6:00 when they were slated to meet and still there was no sign of Max. Another hour went by still no Max another half hour went by soon the show would be playing. He decided to call Max's cell there wasn't an answer so he called Max's house his mom answered "hi Mrs. Summers umm I was wondering if max has left for the concert or not". "Adam he left at 5:30 I thought he would have been there before six" "well I tried his cell and there wasn't an answer I'm kind of worried". "Oh wait there's a person on the other line could you hang on a moment Adam" it took a while for Mrs. Summers to get back to Adam that he almost thought she had hung up.

"Um Adam there's bad news" she sounded hollow and like she was crying. "What is it" "max was mugged 7 blocks from our house he's in critical condition at Vancouver general hospital" "I'm on my way he hung up his cell and got a cab from Gm place to Vancouver general the concert not even weighing in his head anymore the only thing that mattered was that Max better be ok.

He ran up to information and asked where Max Summers was they said he was in critical condition just as Mrs. Summers had told him he made his way to the waiting room where Mrs. Summers was slumped in the far chair with her head in her lap he gently laid his hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Adam "oh Adam thank goodness you came" " he's my best friend" she just smiled just then a white coat doctor entered the waiting room anxious mothers ,brothers, sisters, daughters and every family mentionable were there for there own family awaiting the unenviable good pr bad news.

But Mrs. Summers knew this doctor was for her she was holding on to Adams hand rather fiercely as the doctor neared the tension raised inside both of them and the waited almost endless minutes as the doctor finally came upon them "Mrs. summers I'd like to say that your son is stabilized and will make a recovery but it will take a while you can go and see him but only for a short while he needs his rest".

They followed the doctor down three sets of halls when they came upon room 234 it was a single and there lay Max wrapped in bandages and gauze like some sort of mummy his foot elevated probably lots of broken bones and something inside of Adam seemed to ignite a feeling of pure vengeance Max eyes open slowly "hey mom, Adam I must look pretty bad one moment I'm walking down a street the next everything goes black" Mrs. Summers started to cry a while later a orderly came by to tell them that max needed rest so they left but not together as Adam was walking down the street from the hospital when the feeling started to feel like a needle shooting all through him

He ducked into a near by ally and slumped to the ground was he dying? He didn't know but the pain remained and then a wave of cool air started to release the pain he looked down to see a golden light melting with his skin it seemed to change him in so many ways it made him a bit taller, his once brown hair was golden blonde like the light, his eyes went from ordinary brown to brilliant blue and he seemed to go from skinny to muscle clad in seconds and no more braces he had perfect teeth but he couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

Just then he heard the sound of hissing noises he made his way closer to see and hear what the voices were saying and doing he turned a corner heading deeper into the alley when he say them two punks complete with tattoos , wild hair do's , and small switch blades, even though they ere talking only for themselves he could hear them almost like he was right beside them " ya I hurt some kid, hurt him pretty badly to got a nickleback ticket I sold to some stupid kid for 700 bucks it was worth it" the one with the red and black hair said " did he put up a fight" said the bald one " nope not really he went down like a bag of lead and then some" this just infuriated Adam he couldn't take it any more he walked up to the two punks they turned when they saw him starlted they switched out there blades and smiled when they saw it was just some pretty boy who must be lost.

"lost pretty boy we'll help you" " no I'm not lost actually I think you have met a friend of mind you put him in the hospital" " ya he got what he deserved trespassing through my territory" " well you soon will have wished you left him alone" the one with hair lunged at him the knife in his right hand the other punk was behind Adam he ran at him the knife extended in his left he swung just as he got in rang of Adam but the knife just broke and flew over there heads Adam turned and delta swift upper cut to the head and watched in amazement as he smacked head on with a dumpster he turned to the other punk who didn't look so proud anymore but looked scarier then a kid in the dark " so you were saying ?


End file.
